character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Bleck (Canon)/Paleomario66
Count Bleck= |-|The Void= 'Summary' Count Bleck is the falsified Dark One and secondary antagonist in Super Paper Mario. However, Count Bleck used to be a normal man named Count Blumiere. He was part of the Tribe of Darkness, former members of the Tribe of Ancients that rebelled against their cause and formed their own laws. One day, Blumiere fatally injured himself, and he was going to die. But when he awoke, he was in a woman's house--what's worse, a human's house. It was against the laws of the Tribe of Darkness to interact with normal human beings, for they cannot mix. Blumiere attempted to escape, practically limping out the door, when Timpani stopped him, and convinced him to stay until he healed. The two, from that day forth, became close friends. They snuck out every night just to be together. Eventually, their friendship turned into love. And their love became burning hot. But one day, Blumiere's father caught his son sneaking out, and followed them. When he seen that Blumiere was, in fact, interacting with a normal human being, he used his ancestors' magic to thin Lady Timpani's literal life energy to a thread, but not before cursing her, forcing her to wander universes for all eternity until death do her part. Blumiere, heart broken, searched for his love. He searched, and searched, and searched, and searched... But never did he find her. She was his world, his life... Without her, everything is meaningless... empty. Succumbing to thoughts of nihilism, Blumiere, failing to heed his father's warnings, took up the dark book of prophecies, the Dark Prognosticus, and adopted a new persona--Count Bleck. He then murdered his father in cold blood, and erased every inch of his entire universe. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Count Blumiere Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely somewhere in his 50s or 80s (Blumiere stated he did not have long to live after his boss fight) Classification: Member of The Tribe of Darkness | Dimensional Black Hole Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Teleportation, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Travel, Destruction, Dark Magic, Darkness Manipulation and Reality Warping | Nonexistence (Makes it as if the thing it erased never existed at all, thus destroying all that makes them up and erasing them from all time periods and possibilities), Immortality (Type 8; will never be destroyed and endlessly come back until one of the following conditions is met: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale outerversal stuff if using the high-end, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale. Plus, it's by fate that The Void persists, so if that can be reverted, The Void can be made to where it was never even formed), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if its entirety is destroyed and the world nuked, it personifies nonexistence and exists across all spatial planes and in all time periods upon appearance, so it'd instantly return should someone destroy it on an infinite 12-dimensional scale), and Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals) | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Void Manipulation, Reliant Invulnerability, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals. Whatever Super Dimentio does should be possible for other Chaos Heart users, albeit to a lesser extent), Reality Warping, Life Creation, Duplication, Flight, Precognition, Black Hole Creation, Dark Magic, Afterimage Creation, Immortality (Type 1 and 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Bleck would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Bleck seems entirely deathless), Time Paradoxal Resistance (The Chaos Heart protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past), and Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Hyperverse level (After the final battle, Bleck--even weakened--was hindered at all by The Void. He should be somewhat comparable to the other characters), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level (Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio and the others would be able to as well, and thus Bleck would scale) | Low Hyperverse level (Stated to destroy all existence, and make it as if everything, anything and everyone never existed at all. It even threatened heaven, hell and souls, as well as the rest of existence), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level | Hyperverse level (The Chaos Heart was shown three times to make the user unstoppable unless the Pure Hearts are brought into the picture, and was even so far as stated to be invincible in comparison to everything, making the Chaos Heart the most powerful artifact in the entire Marioverse aside from the Pure Hearts), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level Speed: Immeasurable (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods, as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not even under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far," and it's actively capable of existing all throughout time and space; and since it erases stuff above time in all aspects, it should naturally be into these areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of times, and should scale off of it), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable (Its rate of expansion goes across all of time and space; all existence, and its existence defies logic as if it were higher dimensional; this makes sense since it's a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, which includes many higher dimensions), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11-D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale), possibly Irrelevant | N/A (Black holes kinda don't lift things) | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Can survive in The Void) | Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (It's stated that it won't be destroyed unless the Dark One with the Chaos Heart falls. The only ways to bypass such durability and powers is through: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale higher depending on the end used) | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Is completely invincible and infinitely superior to everything in the Marioverse) Stamina: Extremely high | Infinite | Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters w/ magic, Universal+ going all out | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Destroys all existence within the Marioverse) | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Was destroying the entire Marioverse) Standard Equipment: The Dark Prognosticus, Magic Scepter and Chaos Heart Intelligence: At least Above Average Weaknesses: None notable | If the Dark One falls (dies), it will shrivel into nothingness, and its destruction will be halted. If the foe has the Pure Hearts, they can undo its destruction. The only ways to bypass and destroy it without the Pure Hearts are: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale (or not depending on the end being used), or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale (or higher depending on the end used) | Pure Hearts Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Glob:' Count Bleck waves his staff, and fires a powerful projectile--a small ball of darkness. *'Super Flash:' Count Bleck, right after slowing time, will dash forward with increased speed, in attempts to tackle his foe. *'Chaos Heart:' The most powerful half within this spicy little concoction. **'Dimensional Rip:' The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. **'Protect:' The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. **'Summon:' The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. **'Envelop:' The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. NOTE #2: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Count Bleck w/ the Chaos Heart is Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power--a twelfth dimensional being. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. NOTE #3: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, M-Theory. Not to mention that Superstring Theory goes off of M-Theory either way, so we'd need specific statements to call it 10-D instead of 11-D. Which we do not have, unfortunately. This is why Mario characters are placed at 11-dimensional rather than 10-dimensional or 26-dimensional. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 1